


Only Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Keith, we really shouldn’t,” Shiro pushed him away. “I’m sorry, I only think of you as a brother.”





	Only Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing

“Keith,” Shiro moaned as Keith grinded his crotch with his own. “We shouldn’t.”

“Really?” he hummed, still moving against Shiro. “I don’t think you were thinking that last night.”

Shiro’s hands twitched over his mouth as Keith pushed him harder to the wall. If he desperately wanted to, he could’ve easily broken out of Keith’s hold and rushed through the door, into a different room to relieve himself privately. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want this. Oh- he wanted this for years, just never indulged in his desires.

“What if they find out, they could hear us,” Shiro bit his lips.

“You didn’t seem to care when you came moaning my name,” Keith leaned closer to Shiro’s face, he could feel Keith’s breathe on his skin. “Don’t worry, I do too.”

Shiro would have let himself go on the spot if it weren’t for his self control. The image of Keith wrapping his hand around his cock, yelling his name as he came, was something Shiro would like to see for himself.

“Keith, we really shouldn’t,” Shiro pushed him away. “I’m sorry, I only think of you as a brother.”

Keith stepped back and placed a hand on his hips. He stared at Shiro, who was too embarrassed to even meet his gaze halfway.

“Okay,” Keith let out a sigh. “If this is what you want, Shiro. But don’t lie to yourself that you don’t want me. We both know.”

Shiro still didn’t look his way.

“If you only think of me as a brother...” Keith paused. “We can stay like this. I won’t ever try to do this again.”

Shiro’s eyes widened when he glanced at Keith, who was surprisingly upset. He felt a heavy weight of guilt as Keith turned away from him.

Keith steadied himself away, still gazing softly at Shiro, “Sorry, for everything.”

Maybe, just once, Shiro could let himself go.

“Wait,” Shiro caught Keith’s hand before he opened the door. “Just--”

Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Just for tonight.”

“Tonight?” Keith repeated.

“Only tonight,” Shiro whispered, pulling Keith closer into his arms.

“I won’t make you regret it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm almost embarrassed, but i'm not


End file.
